1. Field of the Invention
Methods and systems consistent with the present invention relate to image printing, and more particularly, to printing an image using a template.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image printing method using a template generates an image file combined with the template and an original image in an image storing device or website, stores the combined image file in the image storing device, and transfers the stored image file to a printing device.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional method of combining a template and an original image in an image storing device 100 and printing the combined image. Referring to FIG. 1, the image storing device 100 selects the original image to be printed (Operation 121) and selects a desired template among templates stored therein (Operation 122). The image storing device 100 combines the selected original image with the selected template and stores the combined image file (Operation 123). The image storing device 100 requests image file printing for a printing device 110 connected thereto (Operation 124). If the image storing device 100 receives a printing information request from the printing device 110, it reads the stored image file and transfers the read image file to the printing device 110 (Operation 126). The printing device 110 prints the combined image file (Operation 127).
However, the image printing method of FIG. 1 requires an image storing device which is capable of storing an original image, a template, and a combined image file. Therefore, the image printing method cannot be used for a device having small memory capacity such as a mobile device or a portable device. To use a template that is not stored in an image storing device, a user upgrades firmware of the image storing device or converts a format of the template into a file format to be recognized by the image storing device and stores the converted template in the image storing device to update a template stored in the image storing device. As such, updating a template is very complex.
FIG. 2 is a status diagram illustrating a conventional process of generating a combined image file of a template and an original image and printing the combined image file at a website. Referring to FIG. 2, an image storing device 201 connects to a website 202, uploads the original image to the website 202, and combines the template with the original image at the website 202. The image storing device 201 downloads the combined image from the website 202 and transfers the downloaded image to a printing device 203.
Alternatively, the image storing device 201 uploads the original image to a personal computer (PC) 204. The PC 204 connects the website 202 and uploads the original image to website 202. When the uploaded original image and a template are combined at the website 202, the image storing device 201 or the PC 204 downloads the combined image file, and transfers the downloaded image file to the printing device 203.
However, since the image printing method of FIG. 2 must upload an original image to the website, the original image may be leaked out. Also, a PC is required in order to easily combine an image and a template and edit the combined image at the website. Since the downloaded combined image file cannot be edited, the used template cannot be reused for another original image. To print a combined image of the used template and another original image, another original image is uploaded to website and the combined image file is downloaded. Since the downloaded combined image file is stored and transferred to the printing device, memory capacity required to store the combined image file must be obtained.